The History Hurts Series: Every Move I Die
by Funnygina
Summary: this is my first series. It starts with the parents and how their actions affected each girl in the winx club. Hope you like it.
1. Meeting The Girls

Just to tell you its starting with musa's mom and dad.

ENJOY!

* * *

_"__Maltin!" _

_A girl with navy eyes and short blueish-black hair that was in a bob style turned around. She saw here good friend Luna running towards her._

_"__Luna, how have you been?" Maltin asked her blonde haired and blue eyed friend._

_"__Great!" She exclaimed._

_"__Luna you look great" Maltin said looking at her friend who was dressed in a baby blue tank-top and sliver skirt with sliver knee high boots with heels that are baby blue._

_"__I know" Luna said turning making her sliver skirt twirl"and you don't look half bad yourself_

_Maltin looked at her outfit which was a red t-shirt with blue shorts with blue and white sneakers._

_"__Oh thank you oh fashionable one" Maltin giggled._

_"__You are welcome! Now, come on I want to see my room" Luna said dragging Maltin toward the lady that was telling everyone their rooms._

_"__Name" said a black haired and green eyed woman._

_"__Luna" _

_"__Room 78"_

_"__Name"_

_"__Maltin"_

_"__Room 78" the black haired woman said making Luna grin._

_"__We have the same room! Yippy!" Luna shouted as they were walking away into the hall of dorms._

_"__We're here" Maltin told her loud friend a couple minutes later._

_They entered the room._

_"__Hey Luna we're sharing a room" Maltin said poking her head out into the common room. _

_Luna screamed in responded._

_"__Got to love my best friend" Maltin muttered as she walked into the common room._

_"__So who are our other roommates" Maltin asked her friend._

_"__Well Princess Delia of Linphea has her own room. Miss Jasmine of Fetrix and Sonic of Melody are sharing a room." Luna told her "Um..Do you know Sonic?"_

_"__No I don't know her and why would you ask me that?" Maltin said._

_"__Because I think see's from Melody like you" Luna muttered._

_Maltin was about to responded but was interrupted._

_"__Well now you do" a voice said._

_Maltin came out of her room to see a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes._

_"__Hi I'm Sonic the fairy of defense" The girl said._

_"__I'm Maltin the fairy of melodies and this is my best friend Luna the fairy of the moon" _

_"__I thought everyone from Melody have powers related with music" Luna said without thinking making Maltin glare at her and Sonic so smile._

_"__Both my parents are from the defensive realm but moved to Melody a year before I was born" Sonic explained._

_"__You're from the defensive realm so is my uncle" said a girl with light brown hair with bangs (like floras) and light brown eyes with a hint of gold._

_"__Who are you" Luna said before Maltin elbowed her in the ribs._

_"__I'm Delia the fairy of weather" the girls said._

_"__And I'm Jasmine the fairy of snow/ice" A girl said with blue hair with magenta tips and violet eyes that was behind her._

_"__I'm Sonic and these are my new friends Maltin and Luna"Sonic said._

_"__Close your doors!" a girl shrieked interrupting their conversation . _

_"__Why?" they all asked walking toward the door that connected to the hallway._

_"__Griselda is coming" the girl replied._

_"__Who's Griselda?" they asked again._

_"__The toughest fairy here, she the fairy of light and darkness (I really don't know. So I made it up)" The girl said before she shut her door._

_"__Don't forget she's a senior" Someone shouted to them before they shut their door to leaving the Maltin and her roommates confused. _

_Griselda came by their room and looked at them._

_"__Hi" Delia said uneasily before Griselda left._

_"__She makes me feel scared" Luna said after she left._

_"__Do you always have to say your opinion?" Maltin asked with her eyes slightly narrowed._

_"__Yes!" Luna said grinning. _

_Maltin sighed as Sonic went to close the door and then all the girls went into their room to unpack. _

_"__Luna you want to go to magix?" Maltin asked after she was done unpacking._

_"__Sure" Luna said as she put away her last dress._

_"__How many dresses do you need?" Maltin asked looking at the row of dresses in Luna's closet._

_"__How many CDs do you need?" Luna countered eyeing Maltin's CD rack._

_"__Tons" Maltin replied._

_"__Same here" Luna said._

_"__Hey I heard you girls are going to magixs can I come?"Sonic asked poking her head in the room._

_"__Sure!" Luna shrieked._

_"__Hey Delia do you and Jasmine want to go to Magixs with Luna, Sonic and I?" Maltin asked/shouted._

_"__Actually I don't want to, go ask Jasmine though" Delia said._

_"__Ok" Maltin replied._

_Maltin went to Jasmines room and asked her if she wanted to come but she declined also. _

_"__I guess it just the three of us" Maltin told Luna and Sonic._

_"__We can be the three amigos!" Luna gasped._

_"__Is she always this hyper?" Sonic whispered to Maltin._

_"__You get used to it" Maltin whispered backed. _

_"__Let's go. I need a new dress for the back to school dance"Luna said._

_"__Come on Sonic" Maltin said dragging her friend._

_**Three hours later**_

_"__We have been to, like, 15 stores" Sonic huffed._

_"__But you still need a dress" Luna chimed._

_"__I already have a dress" Sonic retorted._

_"__Come on and I'll buy. I insist" Luna perused._

_"__Fine" Sonic said giving in._

_**An hour later**_

_"__This is the dress" Sonic said._

_Sonic was wearing an aqua dress that tied behind her neck and it was tight on the top but then flowed out at her waist ending right above her knees that complimented her fair complexion and auburn hair. To complete the look she wore a darker shade of aqua flats. _

_"__Omigod you look great!" Luna exclaimed._

_"__Hey, Luna what did you get?" Sonic asked._

_"__I got white dress that has a blue tint to it. It's a halter dress that's tight up to my bellybutton and then it slightly flows out to my mid thigh. I also have white pumps to go with it and I have a white choker with a sapphire in the middle to go with it. My mom got me the choker" Luna explained._

_"__You could have just told me that you got a blueish white dress and white pumps" Sonic told her. _

_"__Too late" Luna said in a sing-song voice._

_"__Maltin, what did you get?" Sonic asked her quiet friend._

_"__I got a purple dress and black open-toe heels" Maltin told her._

_"__What she means is that she got a one shoulder lavender dress that's tight on top and flows out at her waist and ends right above her knees just like yours. Also she got black open-toed heels that give her three extra inches. To complete the look I bought her a black bracelet." Luna explained._

_"__No need to go into the details" Maltin said with a sly smile._

_"__Too late" Luna repeated herself from before. _

_"__Let's go" Sonic said._

_"__Why" Luna questioned._

_"__Because if we don't leave now we might be late for the dance and then all the cute guys will be taken" Maltin said in a sing-song voice. _

_"__NO! Come on girls move your butts!" Luna said running out the store leaving Sonic and Maltin smirking._

_When Luna, Sonic, and Maltin got back to Alfea they saw that Jasmine and Delia where in their dresses._

_Delia had pale pink backless dress that tied behind her neck with a V-neck. The dress ended at her knees and she had white and pink bracelets. Her bangs were pulled back in a diamond studded beret (on both sides of her head). She finished the look with pale pink wedges._

_Jasmine had an icy blue dress that ended just above her knees. The dress had two straps (like a tank-top) with light blue accents coming out of the lower right side of the dress that stretched up to her mid-thigh. She wore blue pumps and had a dark blue armband on her left arm._

_"__Guys you have to hurry up and get dressed if you don't want to be late" Delia said leaving the dorm with Jasmine._

_"__Where are you going?" Luna asked being nosy again._

_"__We're meeting up with some girls we met when you guys left for magixs" Jasmine said before she closed the door._

_"__Well then" Sonic muttered. _

_"__Whatever let's just get dressed" Maltin said going to the bathroom._

* * *

Hey! I'm back with my first series. I know I still have to update Forced Marriage and Cops and Robbers. I also know I have be neglecting those stories a little but I promise I will update them soon. Also the story is starting from the way begining but im not gunna write every little thing. Only the most inportant parts are gunna be writen for the 'past'TTFN.


	2. The Date

Few minutes later the three girls we dressed.

"Girls we look fabulous!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna instead of checking yourself out lets go to the dance" Sonic said.

"Then let's go" Luna said dragging two girls behind her.

They got to the dance and saw it was in full swing. They walked in to see Delia and Jasmine dancing with some boys.

"Red Fountain" Sonic muttered.

"They think they're all that" Maltin added.

"But, they are C-UTE!"

"Luna" Sonic and Maltin groaned.

"Wha-"

"Hello"

The three girls turned around to see four boys.

"Who are you" Sonic said coldly.

"I'm Radius the prince of Solaria and my friends are Jacob from the Defensive Realm, Derek from Domino and Ho-boe from Melody." Radius said.

Radius has red hair cut short and golden eyes. Jacob has dirty blond hair that flips up in the front and he has baby blue eyes. Derek has short brown hair and redish-orange eyes. Lastly, Ho-boe has short blueish-black hair and navy eyes.

"What do you want?" Maltin asked.

"A dance" Ho-boe replied.

"No"

"Why"

"I don't want to dance with you"

"I thought Alfea girls were supposed to well-manner and nice" Derek said.

"And I thought Red Fountain boys aren't supposed to be stuck up butts" Maltin retorted.

"Well I guess we both thought wrong" Derek said getting close to Maltin.

"Oh well" She said.

"One dance wouldn't hurt though" Derek said.

"You right...Ho-boe, come on let's dance" Maltin said.

Maltin and Ho-boe went to the dance floor as a slow song came up.

A few minutes later Sonic and Jacob were dancing with each other. After Luna and Radius started dancing they left Derek dancing with some girl with pale skin, bright baby blue eyes and blonde hair with white highlights.

After the song was over, all eight of them started talking to each other. Luna, Maltin, and Sonic learned that the girl that was dancing with Derek was Crystal the fairy of weather and Luna's cousin (So Crystal is Luna's cousin but they never met). Soon the dance was over and the three girls were in Maltin and Luna's room. They all ended up talking all night.

"Luna lets go to sleep we have classes tomorrow" Sonic groaned.

"No we don't Mrs. Faragonda canceled classes for tomorrow" Luna said.

"Whatever let's still go to sleep." Sonic said leaving the room.

"Fine…Maltin lets play truth or dare. Maltin…Maltin…." Luna said as she got up to see her fast asleep.

"I guess it's time to sleep" Luna sighed as she crawled into her bed.

"WAKE UP" Sonic and Luna shouted.

"Why?"

"Because the boys invited us out" Luna said.

"So?"

"Also a new music store just opened" Sonic said.

Maltin shot out of bed and got ready as fast as she could.

"Let's go!" Maltin said running ahead.

"Excited to see us?" Derek asked.

"No, I'm excited to go to the new music store" Maltin retorted.

"Then get on" Derek said patting the seat on his hoverbike.

She walked past him and sat on the back of Ho-boe's bike. Sonic and Luna walked over with Crystal. Sonic got on Jacob's bike, Luna was with Radius and Crystal and Derek were together. By the end of the day Maltin got ten new CD's, Luna got five new outfits, Sonic got a skateboard, and Crystal got two new necklaces. Then they all walked around with they saw a stage with a guys saying anyone can come up a proform. Maltin smiled and dragged up Luna and Sonic with her.

"Hello girls, what are your names?" The guy asked.

"I'm Maltin, this is Luna and this is Sonic"

"Well, girls I'm Justin. So what are you going to sing?" He asked/said.

"We are going to sing Wings by the Little Mix (they're real)" Luna said.

"They're the new band from Melody, right?" Justin asked.

"Yup" Sonic replied.

"Well let me get of the stage and you guys can get to singing"

The music started to play.

All three- Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shh...  
Then they can walk on by

Sonic- My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah

Maltin- Walk, walk on over there  
'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Luna- Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Maltin- Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

'Huh huh'...

Luna- I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Sonic- Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/little_ ]  
Maltin- Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

All- I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Sonic- Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly

Luna- And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

Maltin- And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly...

"Girls that was awesome! Do you see the crowd you drew!" Justin said.

"Thank you" they said.

"Give it up for these girls one last time!"

They walked down to the boys and Crystal.

"That was great!" Crystal said.

"Thanks" Maltin said as she saw Ho-boe smiling at her for no reason.

She told Luna and Sonic. Since she was never a shy one she went right up to him.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"Can't I smile?

"Yes you can but why are you smiling at me?"

"Cause I like you"

"What?" Maltin said shocked that he just came out with it.

"I like you" he repeated.

"Well I like you. Saturday pick me up at seven but you have to bring me back by ten cerfew" Maltin said regaining her composer and then she walked away.

"Whoa" Derek said.

* * *

Sorry if its short but it was really long since i updated so here you go. hope you like it.


End file.
